


Home Wrecker

by PlaidCladHobbit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Ava catches Sara in a compromising position.





	Home Wrecker

**Author's Note:**

> i read a percy jackson fic years ago and liked the premise, so this happened
> 
> enjoy

Ava walked back into the lounge after paying for the pizza at the door. She crouched to drop the stack of boxes on the floor as the coffee table was already full. Ava looked up and caught Sara with her ‘hand in the cookie-jar’ so to speak.

Ava slowly stood, never taking her eyes off Sara. She grinned sheepishly up at her. “It’s not what it looks like?”

Ava’s jaw dropped. “How could you. I was gone for two minutes!” She glanced around at the rest of her friends, they stared wide-eyed and no one moved. “None of you thought to stop this?”

Sara jumped up from the couch, hands up, attempting to placate her. “Sweetie, I’m sorry. I won’t say it was an accident because you’re smarter than that, but it won’t happen again.” She took a single step forward. “I get that I broke your trust and your rules and I’m sorry. Can we just eat now?”

Ava was furious. “My rules? Sara, they’re everyone’s rules. You don’t cheat.” Ava reached out and pulled a stack of cash out of his pocket and threw it at his chest. It exploded in a puff of paper that landed colourfully around his feet. “And you don’t steal. You did both! I’m allowed to be upset.”

Len suddenly clapped his hands and stood from the couch. “Whelp fun as this domestic in progress is, and trust me I am highly entertained. I want food more.” He collected the pizza boxes, beckoned to Ray and Zari who were sat on the floor, and strutted toward the kitchen. 

Ava glared after him until only Sara and herself remained. 

Sara rubbed at her forehead, irritation rising. “I was just having fun. You caught me before it went too far. And I didn’t even steal from you. You can’t be too mad. Mick did it too.”

“No, you stole from the bank. That’s so much better. Besides, Mick isn’t my boyfriend. It hurts so much more coming from you, and you know it.” Ava crossed her arms and glared harder.

\\\

Mick chose that moment to exit the bathroom. Whistling and wiping his hands dry on his jeans. “Pizza here?”

Sara pointed at him from across the room. “Mick also broke out of jail.”

“Dude!”

Ava’s voice was like thunder. “He what.”

“Yeah.” Sara was thankful her anger was directed away for a moment. “He wasn’t released the last time.” 

Nah, I just kinda,” Mick wiggled his fingers, “escaped while no one was looking.”

“Fantastic. You’re both criminals and liars. You two deserve each other.” 

And moment over. She knew her girlfriend was a little possessive and a lot competitive but come on. “Av-“

“No. Am I really the only one playing this whole thing straight?”

“Well yeah, but in our defence, you are very smart. And we clearly are not.” Sara said.

Ava quickly marched towards the bathroom. She spun and stared Sara dead in the eyes as she slammed the door shut. It locked with a loud click.

\\\

Sara pushed open the kitchen door. “I think you guys should go. She’s taking all this pretty hard.” Sara said as Mick shoved past her, making a beeline for the pizza.

Len cocked his hip and put his hand on it. “Well duh. You’ve met Ava. How did you think she would react?” 

“I didn’t…” Sara trailed off. Mick was stood at the counter licking the inside of one of the boxes. It was very distracting. “I didn’t think I’d get caught.”

“Shouldn’t have been so damn obvious then, should you.”

Sara snapped. “I fucking know that, Len. I didn’t think she’d be so quick.” She ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm down. “Look, can you guys just go, please? I’m really sorry for ruining tonight.”

Mick stopped licking the cardboard and asked, “Can we-“

“Yes, you can take the rest of the pizza.”

Mick grinned widely and skipped out the front door holding the two full pizza boxes. The others trailed after him. Len closed the door with a wink. Sara sighed and turned toward the bathroom.

\\\

“Can you please just open the door?” Sara pressed her forehead against the closed door.

“No, because if I do, I’ll either dump you or forgive you. And I really don’t want to do either of those things right now.” 

Sara’s heart dropped. She honestly didn’t think it would be that big of a deal. It was just a little cash to tide her over. She was skint and the rent was killing her. “Ava! C’mon just open the damn door. This is ridiculous. Ok I’m sorry, I promise it’ll never happen again. I love you and I can’t lose you over something this dumb. Will you please just open the door? 

Ava didn’t reply

“Fine whatever, I’m hungry. Come out when you’re ready.” Sara turned ready to scavenge the fridge now that her pizza had suddenly disappeared.

The door opened and Ava stood with her hands braced against both the door and the jam. She looked up into Sara’s eyes with determination. “How long?“

Sara blinked once. “Uh, pretty much since we started hosting game night. It was never a lot. Never enough to be caught. Well… until now.” Sara sighed. “Yes. I cheated. But doesn’t that just show that you’re so much better than me? So really, it’s a compliment.” Sara winced. Ava’s opened her mouth, but Sara interrupted. “And I think you’re overreacting a little.”

Her eyes flashed. “Overreacting?! You cheated, Sara!”

“It’s just Monopoly!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
